dream_city_anthologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream City Office
DC Office is a story-driven role-playing game that takes place in an office. You have a special mission. Interact with the co-workers, solve their issues and try to replace the current CEO. Along the way, discover secrets and form the alliance while trying not to get fired. There is a serial killer in the office and at some point, you'll have to choose to either support your real boss or oppose him. It's the choice that will make your life easier or harder in a city ravaged by skirmish wars between an organized crime syndicate and a vigilante group. What's the recommended character build? Our recommended character build is for character that can finish his/her work fast and have enough skills to solve many quests in the game. For that, this is our recommended build - Physical 5, Intelligence 5, Focus 5, Speech 5, Charisma 3 and the rest of statistics is 1. The most important statistics are PHYSICAL, INTELLEGENCE and FOCUS. Try to allocate as much as possible to these statistics when you have the chance to upgrade your character. 1) Physical statistics reduce your chance of getting you sick and an important statistic in combat. In combat, higher physical means higher HP and more action points to attack. 2) Intelligence statistics will earn you higher experience points (XP) if you complete your job or solve the quests so you can upgrade much faster. Why upgrading is important? Because whenever you upgrade your level, you'll get 3 points to spend on abilities, personality or skills. 3) Focus statistics represent your effectiveness in doing anything. This is very important because higher focus means you can finish job faster and you have more answers during observation mini games. Higher focus also reduce your chance to get into accident. What to do during the first 4 days For the first 4 days, you'll spend your time as a clerk as you're not required to find client. Use this opportunity to get to know as much as possible about your co-workers. This is where you spend most of your time to solve many quests in the game. 1) During morning, you should finish whatever daily task given to you. How fast can you finish the task depends on your focus and on your mood. To get higher mood, drinking coffee will do the trick. 2) After you finish your daily task, it's time to talk, observe and investigate your co-workers. When you talk to co-workers, you'll enter talk mini games. Your quest is to find out details about co-workers. There are up to 5 topics you can choose based on your speech skill. If you have low speech skill, you'll get few topics so you might not be able to solve the quest right away. If you choose the right topic, the co-workers will reveal details about them. You'll get reward in XP. It is recommended you spend at most 5 points in speech skill. 3) Even after you finish the talk quest with co-worker, you can still talk to them. Try to ask as many topics as possible because you will learn some personal history about them. There are 2 outcomes - positive or negative result. If the talk produce positive result, you'll benefit Friend+1 and gain Mood+1. If the talk produce negative result, you'll suffer Friend-1 and suffer Mood-1. 4) The chance of you getting either positive or negative result is based on both of you and co-worker charisma and speech skill. The chance is shown on percentage (such as 50%) when you try to talk to co-workers. So if you want to get higher chance, you should improve CHARISMA and SPEECH skill. 5) Talking to co-workers is very important because you want to improve your friend level with them. Your friend level determine how frequent they bother you. The higher the level, the less frequent they bother you. 6) When you observe co-workers, you'll enter observation mini games. Your quest is to successfully observe co-workers. You will be given a photo that describe the behaviour of the co-workers. You will need to answer 2 questions based on the photo. There are up to 5 answers based on your focus statistic. If you have low focus statistic, you'll get few answers so you might not be able to solve the quest right away. If you answer those 2 questions correctly, you'll get reward in XP. It is recommended you spend at least 5 points in focus statistic. 7) When you investigate the desk of co-worker, you'll enter investigation mini games. This is basically a very simple hidden object gameplay. Your quest is to find a single item hidden by the co-workers that will reveal their secret. The item will be shown if your investigation skill exceed certain limit. The item will be superimposed if you successfully click/tap on it. You'll get reward in XP. It is recommended you spend at most 6 points in investigation skill. 8) Don't forget you can drink coffee at kitchen/pantry to boast your mood. You can only do this after Day 2. You can unlock kitchen by pausing the game, click/tap Unlock button and unlock kitchen on Unlock Screen. There are other stuff you can unlock as well if you achieve certain achievements. 9) If you have the time, you can spend 1 hour to watch DVD training at meeting room to improve your XP. This is easy way to get as many XP as possible. Meeting room can be unlocked at Unlock Screen just like kitchen/pantry if you've already upgraded to Level 2. What strategy to use after getting promoted to executive? 1) Congratulation! Now we can get to the real fun! The most important decision in the game is to choose the right team. You want to choose a winning team and a winning team comprises of co-workers that can get as many clients as possible. If you notice, there are some co-workers that finish the job early and co-workers that stay late in the evening. You should pick the team that comprises of co-workers that finish the job early. They are more reliable. 2) At this point, your success in the game depends on how much client your team can brought to the company and how much client work you have done. There are 5 attributes/personality/skills that are essential to that - INTELLIGENCE, CHARISMA, SOCIAL, FOCUS and SPEECH. When you improve your level, try to spend as much as possible into this stuff. You'll contribute much to the team and not depend so much on your team members to bring the client. 3) At this point, you can also call up for team meeting. Team meeting can be a powerful tool if you are an efficient worker because you can ask for team members to delegate some of their work to you. Why? This is because some team members can be so inefficient at their work that it is much better if they delegate it to you. You can see the team member efficiency at the Team Screen. If there is a big disparity, delegating job might be a good idea. 4) The secret to the game is you have to be in front of everybody. You have to be the earliest to be promoted to executive and use that advantage to gain as much as job points as possible. The moment other co-workers catch up on you, it's going to be tough to pass them. 5) It is possible for you to catch up to other co-workers because they'll get sick or getting into accident from time to time. As long as you have high Physical and Focus, you'll reduce your chance to get sick or getting into accident. But even if you're sick or getting injured, you still can go to office but you'll face penalty in work productivity. You'll making a slow progress but at least you are progressing compared to if you stay at home. Do your job, try to improve the 5 essential attribute/personality/skills and eventually you'll be able to catch up on them. Hopefully... 6) If you're desperate to stop the progress of a co-worker, you can blackmail him/her. You have to complete all talk, observation and investigation quests related to the co-workers and the co-worker must be at least in executive position before you can blackmail them. This might not work if your INTIMIDATION skill is too low but if you unlock Combat Zone, both of you will get into combat. You can finish him/her so he/she stay out of office for several days. Random events explanation Co-workers will try to bother you from time to time. It's part of reality when working in an office filled with co-workers with different personalities. Can you keep your cool when dealing with them or you'll fall into their game? Almost every random events has choices on them so choose wisely! 1) Some alcoholic co-workers might vomit on you. You can either fight them or act cool. If you choose to fight them and you activate combat mode, both of you will get into fight. 2) If you're playing female characters, some sex maniac co-workers might try to sexually harrass you. You can either fight them or just let both of you having fun. If you choose to fight them and you activate combat mode, both of you will get into fight. 3) Some short tempered co-workers will either slap or punch you. If you activate combat mode, they will punch you and you'll lose HP. If you don't activate combat mode, they will only slap you and you don't lose any HP. You can either fight them or act cool. If you choose to fight them and you activate combat mode, both of you will get into fight. 4) Some lazy co-workers might try give his/her job to you. You can either accept or reject them. If you accept them, their current work load will be added to your workload and they can go home (not fair!). Although accepting their work load is like a bad idea, you can use this if you want to make a significant progress in getting higher job points. So it is not as dumb as it looks, given the circumstances. 5) Some hyper active co-workers might invite you to disco later at evening (8pm). You can either accept or reject their offer. If you accept their offer, you will automatically go to the disco at 8 pm so make sure you have finished your task for the day. 6) Some big spender co-workers might try to borrow from you $500. This is based on the total money that you have. If you have more than $500, you can have the option to allow or reject their plead. Money in the game has very limited purpose so it's up to you. Borrowing in this sense does not mean the co-workers will pay you later. 7) Some smooth talker co-workers might try to spread gossip about other co-workers on you. You can either believe or dismiss the gossip. It does not affect too much but if done frequently can put some serious dent on your relationship with other co-workers. 8) Some quiet co-workers will try to harm you with his/her cleaver. You will get a hint several hours before this happen so you can be prepared. This is the serial killer that some co-workers have been talking about. You will get into combat mode. This is a really tough combat because the co-worker deals double damage. If you lose the fight, you're basically lose the game as you will be left dying due to loss of blood. 9) Some co-workers might try to ask for a date. This can only happen if you've reached enough romance level with them. Flirt with them until you've reach more physically intimate interaction with them. 10) If you stay late at night after 10 pm, there is a ghost that try to scare you.